


Vagabonds

by vixxandbb_trash



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Block B, Kpop - Fandom, VIXX, bts
Genre: Alcohol, Also lots of Kpop references throughout, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BIGBANG rule most of the city, Background Character(s), Block B is broken into 2 groups, Character Death, Character Development, Criminal Activities, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Gang Violence, Gang Wars, Homophobia, Illegal Activities, Litterally a Gang!AU, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Middle Men, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Plot Buildup, Romance, Secret Lovers, Slow Burn, Smuggling, Smut, They become one gang later, Torture, Violence, Vixx - Freeform, bigbang, bts - Freeform, lots of tattoos, minor character injury, my tags are a mess, other groups mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxandbb_trash/pseuds/vixxandbb_trash
Summary: [Kpop Boy Group Crime/Gang!AU]When the city is full of gangs and crime families, what do you expect to happen?Crime. Wars. Death. Traitors.Pyo Jihoon is the cocky and young leader of The Bastards, a small gang of 3 that protect their part of the city from others. When he gets caught up and blames for a smuggling deal gone wrong between other groups, it's him and his close allies Minkyuk and Yu-Kwon who end up trying to clean up the mess and clear their names of the crime. But while they manage that, there's other troubles behind the gangs as they all face off for dominance in their districts causing a war of violence and traitors who are willing to break them apart for their own advantage. Will it all work out and peace can be restored? Or will it end with the city running red?





	1. Knife Wounds and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my new account everyone! This is my first ever Kpop-based fic that I've written to date, so please don't jump the gun! This story will change and grow as I write as well as there may be more tags added as it progresses, so please keep that in mind. I'll try to update this as much as I can; hopefully once or twice a week. Also, yes, if your group isn't here, it's because there's so many people to keep track of, but I will reference other groups throughout. Another quick note; I have a thread on my Twitter dedicated to this series for all the characters and other little bits of info and other stuff!  
> Here's the link; 
> 
> https://twitter.com/taeil_trash/status/849805309812068352
> 
> Feel free to tweet or DM me suggestions for the story! I'm always open for ideas! I hope you'll enjoy this series as much as I do writing it! Thank you guys, enjoy!

\-----  
**vag·a·bond**  
_ˈvaɡəˌbänd/_

noun;  _a person who wanders from place to place without a home or job._

adjective; _having no settled home._  
\-----

_What am I doing here?_

_How did I end up like this?_

His ears rang violently with the noise of metal against his skull. The concrete below his was damp; damp from the midnight dew and the small pool of blood near his hip. It was hard to remember what just happened in the short span of a few minutes. Did he get himself into a fight?

Most likely.

His brown hair clung to his face, the curls covering his eyes before he moved a blood hand through to shift his bangs so he could see clearly. Slowly regaining a sense of balance and stability. Even though he was in pain from the sharply angled knife gash on his side, he managed to get up and look around him.

It was still dark out, so he didn't pass out for too long. He tried to remember how he ended up here, in a back alley in Seoul.

_Oh, that's why._

He was making negotiations with a smaller gang, there was alcohol and unneeded tension. It was stupid for him to not bring the other Bastards along. After a few hours it ended in this alley, a group of 4 against 1. Odds were against him from the start, and they seemed kind of shady too.

After some alcohol-fuelled phrases spat out between the two leaders and some other members, it ended with an attempt at a stab that turned into a deep wound and some decent bruises. Possibly a broken nose too. There was blood dripping in a constant flow down his lower half of his face, he could taste it; but not feel it.  
The leader of the gang said something to him before smashing his head against a dumpster after he let his members threw some punches to knock him down. It was going to suck once he gets back to the garage. Minhyuk and Yuki were going to kill him.

 

 -----

 

Pyo Jihoon stood up in a daze of confusion and numbness; placing a cigarette between his teeth and lighting it as he made his way out. It had been 3 years since he returned to Seoul. He wasn't really welcomed except by his gang members; Minhyuk and Ukwon, also known as 'The Bastards.' He fled for the states after a large heist went horribly causing the group to break apart and flee. Only a few months ago they got back to work, just like before.

He shook the thought of the day from his mind, not wanting to remember the small, accurate details. It took a good 20 minutes of drunken stumbling and wincing to make it to the out-of-sight headquarters they all called home. It was close to the harbour; tucked into an old automotive garage in the rougher part of town.

The blood from his side completely stained his clothes, ruining his dress shirt and slacks he wore that night. His breathing was heavy as he extinguished the now nub of a cigarette with his heel; digging it into the rough concrete. He reached for the wet, metal handle of the door before using the last of his strength to lift it up high enough to slip under.

"Where the fuck have you been Jihoonie?"

The sharp tone pierced his ears like a knife, his face twisting into a half embarrassed, half relaxed smile as he stepped into the dry garage. In front of him stood the older male, hair jet black and his face showing slight annoyance and full on rage. His eyes were dark, making him seem more menacing than he actually was. Minhyuk had his arms folded to his chest as he looked down at the young leader.

"Ah, hello Minhy-"

"Jihoon where the hell were you? Me and Yuki have been trying to get ahold of you all night!"

"Look, I went to talk with some guys about business and-"

"You did negotiations _again? Without us?_ Aish, Jihoon.."

"Look I'm sorry, I wanted to not feel like I needed protection this time. I wanted them to know I was a strong leader."

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

" _You're bleeding you moron._ "

Minhyuk walked over to the other male, peeling back his shirt to see the wound. It was dark red and constantly flowing with crimson down his body. He winced as he touched it to see how deep it was, before looking over his figure and speaking in a monotone state.

"Strip down, I'm making sure you don't have anything more serious than that."

Jihoon sighed in annoyance. He walked over to the kitchen they added in when they bought the place; stripping down to his boxer briefs and sitting on the counter. He looked over himself, seeing his tattoo over his right leg and seeing the rest of his body covered in purple and black bruises. As Minhyuk disappeared to find the first aid kit, another figure shuffled from their shared bedroom and into the light. Their hair was a mess from sleeping; wearing nothing but a pair of lounge pants and a bathrobe. Yu-Kwon turned his head slowly to Jihoon, smiling sleepily at the younger boy.

"Oh, hey Jihoonie. Why are you-"

He blinked, before his brows furrowed in confusion and worry as he walked towards the other and held his wrist; looking over his frame.

"Who did this to _you_?"

"Yuki, please..I'm fine.."

"I'll _kill_ them for touching you, no one hurts _my_ best friend like that."

Suddenly Minhyuk reappeared with the clunky, large first aid box; placing it beside Jihoon as he began to clean his wounds.

"Eh, Yuki. Don't worry about that right now, lets focus on helping him out, yeah?"

He nodded his head, grabbing a cloth with some soap and water and cleaning his nose and lower face of the sticky blood. He hated that they babied him like this; being so over protective and careful with him. Yes, he was reckless and wild. He made sure not to get in trouble often, but tonight was a completely different situation. He watches as Minhyuk began to stitch up the wound, causing him to hiss between his clenched teeth.

"Aish Minhyuk! That fucking hurts!"

"That's what you get for doing stupid shit like this _Pyo Pyo_."

"Don't _ever_ call me Pyo Pyo, fucker."

He mumbles curses under his breath as the older male continued to complete the stitching as best as he could.

"I heard that _punk_."

Yu-Kwon had already cleaned Jihoon's face and did the necessary bandaging and cleaning before going to the fridge to warm up some pizza. He was extremely tired; the dark circles under his eyes showing the west from that day. He had returned from lookout point to check out activity in the area. It was tiring but it was necessary to keep track of the other gangs.

 

\-----

  
The rest of the evening was quiet; Yu Kwon ate a few slices of pizza before heading back to the bedroom to sleep. Minhyuk stayed up with Jihoon for a while, asking him a barrage of questions as he checked over him. Jihoon felt bad for not telling, but he promised to tell them before something like this happens again. The other just grunted a response, putting the stuff away and walking to the bedroom to join Yu Kwon.

Now he was alone yet again. He didn't bother to move to the bedroom, instead stumbling to the sofa in a daze as he grabbed the few blankets lying around and propping a pillow under his head. The echoey room was flooded with the light from the neon signs hanging from the walls. It was a bright, brilliant red and a calming, dark blue that glowed against his pale skin in the dark.

He laid down, curling up on the worn, leather sofa as he was lulled into a deep, drunken sleep. He was going to regret being that drunk, and the pain on top would make him have a horrible hangover in the morning. As he slept, his mind flooded with quick flashes of memories from the night, as well as other encounters as it bled into one large scene. He shifted constantly in his sleep; it was _not_ in his favour tonight.

_Maybe tomorrow, but definitely not tonight._


	2. A Horrible Aftertaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive! I was busy going to a Convention and then catching up on schoolwork. I promise this will update more frequently! Remember if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to tweet me;
> 
> @taeil_trash on Twitter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Peace!

Among the darkened skies above the city stood the tallest skyscrapers. They shone like beacons of light guiding strangers from afar to the city of Seoul. The neon signs attracted the weary eyes of the lost souls in the streets below. Many of these towers belonged to big banks, hotels and large, wealthy companies. One on the other hand, was a bit more well hidden among the concrete jungle.

A dark silhouette stood near the large, glass windows. Their body still and focused on the flickering lights of the city below. Smoke escaped their soft but thin lips as the red burn of the cigarette blended in with all those same lights behind the glass. It was quiet.

It felt... _strange_.

Another figure slipped into the room; tall, perfectly statue like. Their muscular, large frame overshadowed the other greatly. They spoke in a quiet tone, as if someone could be listening to them speak.

"Jiyong, I thought you had already left."

The younger man turned to the older, taller male with a smirk curling at the corners of his lips. His face was half lit up by the nighttime life of the city, the rest was blended in with the darkness of the room.

"Ah, Seunghyun. I though you left with the others? I don't mind that you stay behind. Just thought you would've left."

Seunghyun chuckled, his deep voice echoed through the open office of his leader. He walked over and took the cigarette from the shorter male; taking a long drag and watching the smoke curl into the air.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"Hmm...I never like leaving you alone for a minute without someone."

"You're something else, you know that?"

A chuckle escaped both of their lips as the smoke settles between the pair, eyes locked on and smiles on their faces. The oldest male brought the other into a hug from behind; resting his chin on the shorter male's shoulder. They looked down at their territory, the sky lit up with artificial stars.

It was something they both craved; the night lights and the silent moments alone without worry.

  
\-----

  
Jihoon woke up to silence, the sun shining bright through the windows onto the concrete floors and walls. He squinted as he slowly rose up from the sofa. The throbbing pain began as soon as he began to walk. The strong and overbearing smell and taste of alcohol filled his senses, causing him to grow nauseous. He _really_ regretted last night.

His quiet footsteps bounced off the walls making the place seem so empty. Stumbling around, he was making his way to the bedroom to get dressed. The room was big enough for a bed for the three of them to share, a closet built in and a table with a few pictures of their loved ones.

As he was looking through the closet for his clothes, he quietly glanced over to the picture of a teenaged boy and what seemed like his parents. The boy was smiling bright in front of what looked like a school, his parents each placing a hand on his shoulder as they smiled as well. It was a graduation photo. Jihoon picked up the picture, gently touching the glass.

It had been 6 years since that photo was taken. He was so proud that he made it through, it was a struggle, but he knew his parents always supported him.

He was from a well-off family; not really having to worry about money. His father gave him his motorcycle as a graduation gift. He swore to take care of it with his life, even though his father said it could handle a lot of wear and tear. Jihoon's mother was caring and supportive, never judging his decisions only when they led him into trouble. Even when he did get in trouble, she was always there to help him in times of need.

He chuckled softly, touching his mother's face. In the very back of his mind, the tinge of regret began to cloud his thoughts. His face became emotionless as he stared at the picture in his grip. When he had fled for the states after that failed heist, a month later news reached him that his mother had died. Jihoon was devastated that he couldn't be there to say goodbye to her, if he went over he would be imprisoned or even killed for the failed assignment. Many died because of him, and that was karma coming back for him despite his gun staying on his hip.

He placed the frame back onto the table, throwing on a worn pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He shook his head, pushing the thought away as he made his way silently through the open space and grabbing his shoes and helmet.

_I need to go for a ride. That'll help._

The young leader walked to the open space where his vintage motorcycle stayed, sitting on the seat and revving the engine up. It roared to life; loud like a lion that roams the plains of the wild. He sped off into the abandoned streets, zooming bast old apartments and run-down storefronts. He could feel the chilly morning air hit at his exposed flesh on his neck, causing him to shiver.

\-----

After traveling towards the edge of their part of town, he stopped. Turning the engine off and walking over to an old sign that pointed towards Seoul. He leaned against the rusted and dented metal, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, letting the smoke fill his lungs and escape past his lips in small curls.

A black mustang slowed down, pulling up behind the motorcycle; rolling down the window while laughter could be heard coming from the driver's side. A young man with pitch-black hair, combed back with dark clothes turned off the car and stepped out; Jihoon taking a quick glance before a large grin curled his lips upward.

"Well, well, well! Look at the little rascal who's acting like he's a big shot!"

"Aish..Minho please!"

He playfully punched the other male's arm before bringing him into a hug. Song Minho was Jihoon's closest childhood friend; going to the same school for years. They had each others backs until Minho moved away, only to return as a middleman-for-hire. He worked for a few people, The Bastards being one of many.

"Has the 'Sleeping Dragon' kept you busy? I haven't been able to get ahold of you for a while."

"Oh yeah, always. I heard you got in a pretty bad scuffle with a gang. You were alone weren't you?.."

"Who told you?"

"Jihoonie, you know I have eyes and ears over this whole city."

"Was it the others?.."

"....Maybe." Minho laughed, shrugging his shoulders and leaning against the sigh with his best friend. "How has things been for you guys in your spot? There's been lots of gangs disappearing off the radar and all of them end up dead."

"Really? We haven't had much of a disturbance lately, it's been pretty quiet. But I don't understand, what do you mean by 'Off the radar'? And then they're all dead?..."

"Well.." Minho let out a sigh, turning to the other with a serious look in his eyes. "Smaller gangs around the city would be really active like normal, then they'd just stop everything for a few days. By the time I'd go check it out, I'd see corpses in different conditions and states. Odd thing was, all of the leaders were the most mutilated.."

Jihoon looked at him with his brows knitted together. "Almost like whoever is doing it is trying to prove a point?"

"Exactly. But I can't track who's doing it. Whoever it is, knows how to hide their tracks and clean the slate completely. It couldn't be a small gang, must be a mafia family or something like that.."

"Hm, that would be the best guess so far."

A loud digital ringing could be heard; Minho fishing in his pockets for his phone and looking at the screen.

"Aish, another assignment. I gotta go, but call me when you get the chance, okay brother?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go you big idiot!"

The two exchanged laughter and bright smiles before the other disappeared back into the sleek mustang; driving off into the city. Jihoon put his cigarette out into the rough dirt below his boots, shaking his head and looking around. He knew that whatever was brewing, it wasn't going to end up good..whatever _was_ going to happen. 


	3. Fractured Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short, VIXX-centered one, so we won't see any of the others until next chapter. I also want to note that yes, I have been very inactive due to my job and finishing the school-year. I promise when I get more free time then I'll be able to update this more. So thank you all for being so patient, I hope you enjoy!

"There is word among the streets of Seoul among the waves of gang violence that there is a new threat emerging," The female anchor's voice spoke monitonely, "Supposedly there is a sudden decrease in gang activity cause by the discovery of these missing gangs turning up dead. The Seoul Police force are still cracking down on the violence but there seems to be no end to this chaos-"

"Hey you little smartass, turn the TV back on! I was watching that!" Wonshik glared at the youngest member of his group, who had just turned the TV off for some reason unknown to him. Letting out a sigh of frustration as the other walked away and dissapeared into another room, he got up and turned it back on to the news. Heavy footsteps were heard echoing the halls like a man dragging his shackles behind him. The kingpin behind this ragtag group of men; Cha Hakyeon made his way into the kitchen slowly, trying to make coffee in his half-frazzled state of mind. It had been weeks with this kind of gang activity, and it got on his nerves quite easily. In all honesty, he feared that if they didn't keep their guard up they'd be the next ones floating in the harbor like chum for the sharks.

As he began to ponder what to do, he felt the gentle hand of his friend rest on his shoulder. Lips curling into a tired smile, Hakyeon turned to the ever-sharp Taekwoon; monotone stare meeting his own tired eyes. He had known Taekwoon for many years, since he started in the illegal trades scene that seemed to always fly under the police's noses. Seperate, they were both strong enought to handle themselves. Together on the otherhand; they were a true force to be reckoned with.

"Are you okay Hakyeon? You seem a bit spaced out.."

"Taekwoon, please don't worry about me. I'm a bit tired, that's all..All these new things happening at once is making my head spin."

The sharp-eyed man looked at the other with slight concern, only to silently nod his head before looking in the direction of the TV. More boring news. Nothing new, nothing exciting; same old bullshit like usual. It was only when the buzzing of a phone on the table and the cheezy techno ringtone blaring from the small speakers did things finally pick up.

"Guys, it's Jaehwan," Wonshik spoke loudly as the rest of them gathered around the table, "Hey Jae, it's Wonshik. You're on speaker."

"Ah~ Guess who just aquired some very handy information?~" Jaehwan's voice cooed from the other end of the line. He had been gone for a few hours to try and pry around for any useful intel for them. Sometimes it was about other small gangs, sometimes buisnesses. Seemed like it was his lucky day when they head the dull thud of what seemed to be files falling onto a table.

"Okay Jaehwan, what's the details?" Hakyeon spoke up sternly; pressing for an answer so suddenly.

"Aish Hyung, chill for a second. You won't believe it but..I have the dirt on a lot of current ordeals throughout Seoul; mostly Gang related. Seems like gangs have been dropping dead left and right; no one knows why but I have word there's someone who's running a ring that's trying to cash in on all those drugs the cartels have pushed here. I'm not going to completely trust this until I have more people speak up, but it's a good start."

The group of young men hummed and grunted in agreement, waiting for the rest of the collected info.

"Speaking of the cartels, word is in a few days they have a brand new shipment of illegal arms coming in from Bangkok. Seems like a trade deal may be taking place when it arrives. It's uncertain but highly likely it will happen. There are two confirmed gangs meeting, only one is known though; the other group seems to be able to hide their name well. The Golden Boys, run by Woo Jiho is the one on the recieving end. We should send someone down to keep an eye on what's going on down at the docks."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to send Hyuk or Leo down when the time comes. Is that all you wanted to say?.." Hakyeon looks at the phone intensely; eyes not leaving the black screen as the line crackles slightly from the bad reception.

"One more thing! One more thing then I have to go, sadly. There was another gang that was killed off by these supposed puppetmasters that think that doing is is 'amusing'," Jaehwan mumbled, the sound of a neck cracking faintly in the background. "It was a gang known for forging fake money and IDs around Korea.."

"How do you know all this?" Hongbin blurted out, causing the others to tell him to be quiet and listen up.

"Well, I witnessed their main exporting depot and headquaters burn to the ground a few hours ago, it was ablaze when I arrived. Look like someone managed to get in and burn it from the inside out..Whatever, just all of you stay safe okay? I have to go meet someone now, I'll be home later! _Bye-bye!~_ "

"See you Hyung!" Hyuk shouted at the phone as Wonshik hung up on the other. Then, everyone fell into silence as they all digested the information fed to them. All this at once, it was a bit much but it was better than nothing. They'd rather have close eyes on what's going on than not know what's happening around them. It was a simple task they followed every day.

 

_Know your surroundings._

_Know your position._

_Know your enemies._


End file.
